Amy finds Rose for the Doctor
by Steeleafan
Summary: Amy finds Rose for the Doctor..cause she's magical.
1. telling Amy

Amy is strange in the way that all of her in absolutly in love with Rory, but she definitly has a huge thing for the Doctor, as in he really really turns her on.

"Doctor" She said in her "oh so sexy" voice, as she swaggered over towards him, at his favorite TARDIS console. He didn't even look up. "Doctor" She tried again trying without succeeding to take his bow tie off. "Rory isn't here"

"Yeah but you're in love with him"

"So, you don't have anyone"

"Actually" He pulled out his sonic screw driver and pointed it at Amy.

"What, some invisable girl somewhere" She looked around mocking him. "Somehwere behind the pool, or maybe the libray" the Doctor grabbed Amy by her sholders and shook them for a moment.

"Amy stop, this is serious, I lost her" Then Amy looked in the Doctor's eyes and saw his hurt, then her eyes became muddled and confused.

"Doctor, you mean there was someone before me?" He smiled, not noticing her hurt.

"Oh Amy there were tons...there were so many you would have loved them"

"Would I?" She didn't seem convinced.

"Amy they were Brilliant, I mean there was Sarah Jane, and Martha Jones, and Donna, Captain Jack..so many Amy so many"

"So which one did you like Sarah, Martha, or Donna"

"None there were so many more, but none of them were as great as Rose Tyler"

"You mean apart from me of course" Still not noticing her hurt the Doctor continued.

"No, she was amazing more amazing then anyone, and I was in love with her"

"Did you ever fall in love again"

"Who me, 900 year old doctor...fall in love more then once..nahhh...but that's alright I mean she was just top top notch...she was brilliant, you are brilliant too" Amy smiled he finally noticed her feelings. "but not that brilliant"

"I shouldn't blame you" Amy rattled on to herself, as the Doctor was lost in his thoughts. "He's still in love" She said out loud. "Doctor" She tried nothing. "Look Rose Tyler"

"Where"

"Well where is she?"

"In another universe" He said looking in a different direction. Amy placed a hand on his arm.

"We'll figure out how to get you back to her" The Doctor smiled at Amy as if she were a little child.

"It cannot be done, but thanks for the thought."Then Amy thought. _This wasn't okay, The Doctor could not be heart broken..._Amy didn't love him, she loved Rory, well she loved the Doctor, but in a different a friend that she really really wants benefits with. _The Doctor loved Rose...he loved Rose, like she loved Rory, even more maybe...maybe._


	2. the whole story

Amy and Rory were standing nezt to each other on the other side of the center of the TARDIS from the Doctor.

"Doctor" Amy started. The Doctor moved his head past the console so he could see her. He smiled.

"Yes, Amy" He smiled then his eyes locked with Rory's trying to make him understand that he knew Amy was his.

"I was just thinking about that girl you told me about Rose" the Doctor's smile turned into a frown. He stared at her for a moment.

"Who's Rose?" Rory asked his eyes wide and his mouth open in his ususal confused face.

"Rose is the woman" Amy paused for effect, then linked eyes with the Doctor as they darkened in teasing. "That the Doctor" she emphaized her voice on the word "Doctor". "Is in love with"

"What?" Rory asked.

"Isn't that true" Amy smiled at him teasing.

"Well...yes, but she's lost and I can't get her back" The Doctor admitted sadly.

"Well tell me about her" Amy ordered him.

"Too sad" The Doctor smiled a sad smile.

"Come on Doctor talking about it helps.." Amy had a plan as she spoke a plan that she thought, might just work. She was part of the cracks in the universe if there was a way she could do it..she knew she could.

"Yeah, Doctor talking helps"Rory agreed smiling as he took his wife's hand. _The Doctor was in love, they must find her because...because then Amy would have to stay away now wouldn't she?_

"Alright this is a long story so, why don't we take this to the sitting room" The Doctor then ushed his Companions to he sitting room. Amy sat on the couch with Rory, while the Doctor sat on a big red chair across from them. "This story started two bodies ago"

"well what do you mean two bodies ago" Rory asked, as Amy tried to shush him.

"Well, Rory whenever I am about to die, instead I changed bodies and personalities, but I am still me"

"How does that work" Amy asked.

"Maybe you'll see one day, it's like a death and a birth at the same time, anyway, so two bodies ago I was on earth, fighting off this alien that made plastic come to life..."The Doctor's tale continued well into the night as he explained the many adventures of him and Rose.


	3. promise

"That was actually a very good story"yawned Rory as he turned to smile at Amy who was still staring at the Doctor as if his story weren't complete.

"Wow, wow" She kept repeating that one word over and over and just for a second the Doctor wondered if she might be lost in a kind of time loop. "That was interesting but a little boring at times"

"yeah yeah yeah" The Doctor waved her off just a little offended.

"But..um touching...in a way that you actually fell in love with a human..." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Definitly" The Doctor smiled. " Maybe it was just...you know she was there, maybe if Martha was there..."

"Martha?" Amy asked confused.

"Yeah Martha was in love with me for a while" The Doctor thought again. "Perhaps I just needed someone to lift me out of my depression"

"Depression?" Amy asked yet again with a shock and surprise equal to the last time.

"yeah you know time war all of the people on my planet were killed depressed me"

"oh" Amy said relizing the pain she was bringing back up to the surface. "I'm sorry"

"Yes, but also Rose was special, when I regenerated last I went to see her first to say goodbye"

"You went to see her?" Amy didn't understand. "How did you do that"

"Well she is still in this universe in the past"

"Gotcha"

"Whatever the reason I love Rose Tyler"

"That's not obvious" Amy joked. The Doctor shook his head at her, and Rory just stood there hands in his pockets awkwardly accessing the situation. "Doctor" Amy placed her hand on the Doctor's cheek and made him look at her. "I promise, I will get her back to you" A single tear fell down his other cheek reminsent of when he left his goodbye to Rose unfinished at bad wolf bay. He smiled, his eyes squinting in the pain of hope.

Amy knew what she was doing, and she was going to get him back to her. Rory looked at her strangely as if he wasn't sure what she was up to or if he trusted her enough to let her do it. She smiled at him, and he melted completely.


	4. Rose

I always forget a disclaimer...but seriously if I could be cool enough to own anything related to Doctor Who besides my action figures I'd be very very happy, but I don't so yeah.- This is a teaser chapter for what is to come when Amy finds Rose.

Rose Tyler protector of the universe was sitting with her best friend, the human version of the Doctor (John Smith) on a park bench, watching Mickey and Martha's kids play as they eat their lunch.

"Hey remember that time?" John Smith started, then he remembered how much it hurt Rose to hear about what John represented for her. Sometimes she'd have him pretend for a few moments that he was the Doctor, so she could feel a little better, but she knew he wasn't really him. She smiled at him appreciating his attempt to cheer her up. Then he got an idea. He took some of the dip for the chips and put just a spot of it on his nose, Rose laughed a full laugh, one John hadn't seen in a long time, he thought that maybe she was getting better.

"Stop it!" She teased and he took a smidgen of the dip and placed it on her nose. Rose knew what he would like to do John was still in love with her, and she knew he wanted to lick the drop off of her nose, but he respected her. If only she could pretend that he was the Doctor, both of them could be happy. Rose didn't accept it and never would. Just then they both heard a sound a sound so familiar to them both, that it made them freeze and just stare at each other. Then they turned their heads in the direction of the sound. They just watched as that little blue box appeared on the corner of the street across from the park. Rose couldn't breath, John took her hand in his to show her he was still there no matter what happened.


	5. Found

"Doctor remember when you sent me a messge using my mind?"

"yes"

"how could you do that?"

"well I held your head in my hands and pressed my head to your's"

"Show me"

"Alright" The Doctor placed his hands on either side of Amy's face and he touched his head to her's however this time it appeared, that Amy was taking over the telepatic contact. She went through his mind and found what she needed, all of his memories of Rose. It took a while to get through all of them, but Amy thought she had a good grasp of who she was by the time the contact ended. "What did you just do Amy?"

"What I needed to get you back to Rose"

"And what is that?"

"yeah what is that?"

"Your memory of her, I'll just remember her back to you"

"nahh...really? You think it's that simple?"

"Well yeah"

"Go ahead and try it Amy I don't think it will work"

"wow, your pessimestic, come on Doctor have a little faith" Then Amy concentrated, she thought hard on the girl she thought she knew well from the Doctor's memories, she was a very interesting strange woman. Then all of the sudden the TARDIS landed, Amy crossed her fingers, Rory held her hand, and the Doctor closed her eyes until the couple opened the door for him. The doors opened and Amy guided him out his eyes still closed then as his feet touched the ground her opened his eyes as Amy and Rory went off to wonder about. He looked about for about a second before he saw her, she was looking straight at him with John sitting next to her holding her hand. _Did I make a mistake coming here? Does she love him? This was stupid._


	6. Leaving

The Doctor didn't have any more time for regrets or I shouldn't haves, because Rose was then running for him. He had barely enough time to regester that before she rammed into him pinning him to the ground.

"What took you so long" She screamed at him.

"It wasn't as if you were just a few miles away" He shouted back, then she got off of him and stood up, she extended her hand and helped him up.

"Bow tie huh?" She teased. He smiled.

"hey bow ties are cool" She shook her head at him.

"You may look different, you may be different, but you are still my Doctor" She smiled again. "and I'm glad you're back"

"You are still the same Rose Tyler I remember" He smiled and the different smile made Rose frown for just a second.

"I'm going to have to get used to that smile." Then the Doctor pulled at her waist.

"Come here" He pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips, she melted into him before pulling away.

"I still love you"

"I still love you too"

"There is something I should tell you Doctor"

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"I've noticed for a few years that I haven't changed at all, I haven't grown much or anything"

"Sometimes it takes a while for humans to grow"

"I think it was when I looked into the vortex the heart of the TARDIS I think it made me imortal like you" The Doctor smiled at this news then frowned.

"Does your family know?" Rose nodded sadly.

"Yes, I think I should leave with you, before well you know"

"Before they die"

"Yeah" Rose turned her face to look around she smiled as she pointed to Amy and Rory. " Are they your new companions?" The Doctor smiled, Rose might be trying to change the subject, but it was welcome for him. He didn't like death either.

"Yeah that's Amy and that's her husband Rory" Suddenly Rose let out a sigh of releif. The Doctor noticed this. "What was that for?"

"Well, I'm glad they are married" He smiled again.

"Jealous are we?"

"Yea a bit"

"Don't worry Amy loves Rory sure she thinks I'm sexy, but I mean look at me" He spun around so she got the full view. She laughed at him.

"Still so modest are we?"

"Hey I resent that" She hit him on the arm playfully before continuing talking.

"John loves me"

"I figured he would, I also thought you would love him, and be able to move on" He explained she turned to him put her hands on his shoulders stopping him.

"Were you moving on?"

"In a manner of speaking, I thought about you every second, but never mentioned you until Amy tried to..." He trailed off not wanted to upset Rose. Her hands were on her hips then.

"Tried what?"

"I'm not sure, She really gives into her temptations, her desires for me" Rose lifted an eyebrow.

"Am I going to have to teach her a lesson"

"Please Rose I'm sure you'll love her"

"Yeah, I'll love her she's trying to mess with my man and has a husband we'll be best friends"

"It's not like that"

"Really, what is it like then?"

"You know Rose I'm sure she'll back off with you around"

"She better"To silence her worries the Doctor slipped his hand into her's.

"Shall you introduce me to John?"

"You've met him"

"Yeah as the other me, not like this" Rose shook her head a little annoyed as they walked over to John who had stood up when Rose ran and was now glaring at the Doctor.

"So" he started trying to sound happy. "You're back" The Doctor nodded.

"Yup" He smiled at Rose and she blushed.

"You left her here"

"Because you needed her"

"I needed her to be over you"

"She wasn't what was I supposed to do about it"

"Not come back if you didn't come back maybe someday she would learn to love me"

"I couldn't" Rose interupted. "I'm sorry, but I could never love you, what I loved about the Doctor was that he saved the world and I was by his side, you can't do that, and someday you'll die, I won't, that's a problem"

"I wouldn't care I love you anyway"

"Don't you see how much it would hurt? The Doctor loves me even before he knew I was imortal but I know he couldn't deal with the pain I know I couldn't" She touched John's shoulder before he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you Rose" She nodded.

"I'll miss you too"

"This just won't do" The Doctor smiled through his tears he was crying for his love and his copy, they were such good friends he couldn't let them go. "Say goodbye to your family Rose, we're taking him to the other universe there is someone I want him to meet" Rose smiled widely.

"Then we can visit you" She smiled and the Doctor smiled as Rose walked off to her house. The Doctor escorted John to the TARDIS and waited till Rose came back to call for Rory and Amy again. Rose came back to the TARDIS her family behind her, her father, and Jackie, and the baby in her arms.

"Where is he, where is this new version of the Doctor who is taking my baby from me?"

"Mom, you have a baby a real one now"

"I'm gonna miss you Rose" Jackie pulled Rose into a hug that would crush anyone or anything. The Doctor smiled, at least it wouldn't end with Rose being alone forever or him, and her family could move on, knowing she was alive.

"Well here I am still a mad man with a box, but I like bow ties now" Rose rolled her eyes as the Doctor introduced himself. Jackie looked at him her eyes wide, her husband beside her just looked confused.

"Now let me get a good look at you" he spun around so she could see.

"Well I guess it's better then when you looked bald" He laughed before she pulled him into a tight hug as well. "In a strange way I'll miss you too" The Doctor smiled again laughing a bit.

"I'll miss you too Jackie" Then before they knew it the TARDIS disappeared with Rose, and their new friend John. The baby in Jackie's arms cried for her sister, that she would only hear stories about, she never really believe.


	7. A woman for John

**Sorry for not writing in awhile I had my other stories for 30 Rock and Star Trek Voyager to work on still am working on them actually.**

The TARDIS was different then what Rose remembered it was nice, but for a moment she missed the old one. John saw the sadness cross her face, as the new Doctor flicked some switches happily not noticing Rose's gloom. He slipped his hand into her's but she pulled away.

"John I love you" His heart beat started increasing rapidly. "As a friend you are my best friend"

Then the whole world seemed to spin around him, he couldn't hear anything or see anyone he stared blankly into space numb. "I love the Doctor, John, alright? Only him, always him" She sighed as she walked over to the new Doctor and slipped her hand into his. He turned to her and grinned, as John watched, feeling sick at the sight. Amy and Rory seemed to be lost in each other, and for that Rose was ecstatic. \

All of the sudden the TARDIS stopped moving and that strange sound seemed to echo all around them. The Doctor was grinning.

"Well, here we are, my surprise for John" He stuck his arms out as if presenting it, as he and Rose led John out the dark blue doors. It was Earth in all her glory, it was in fact England, it was a place that the Doctor recognized instantly and felt at home. Rose however knew nothing of it. An old man opened the front door to a house down the way, he stopped when he saw the three people and motioned for them to come to his house. He seemed to address John however.

"Doctor" He said nodding, but John shook his head.

"I'm John Smith, I'm a copy of the Doctor, this is the real Doctor" Then he gestured to his right. "I'm half human" He explained. The old man seemed in awe of this man's stories, then he turned to the real Doctor.

"So why have you come here?" He asked slowly. Then the Doctor smiled as if this plan was the very plan that would create the universe it wasn't that big, but it was definitely grand.

" She needs someone doesn't she?" He asked and the old man nodded. "Well she will have him." the old man smiled.

"Come on in Mr. Smith, my daughter has been waiting for you" John was still skeptical as the Doctor and Rose walked away, the Doctor was giddy and Rose smiled at that shaking her head. Sometimes he was ridiculous.

XXX

The moment John saw her, he was amazed, that red hair, long nose, she was beautiful.

"Hello I'm John Smith" He smiled as he extended his hand and was met with her's.

"'I'm Donna, Donna Noble" She smiled a full smile and that was it, he was in love. He looked so familiar to her, yet everything about him seemed new from that memory.

**So when did you know it was Donna? Anyway Review…only one or two more chapter's left.**


	8. Donna and John

**Alright So I haven't written for awhile. Mostly because I've kind of turned into a River/Doctor shipper…but I still love Rose and the Doctor as well. I'm going to write another Doctor Who where they are together.**

"So. What do you want then." Donna asked her arms folded over her chest. She was not having it.

"Um nothing." John said slightly offended.

"Nothing, you just show up out of nowhere and don't want anything." This man was weird.

"Nope." He smiled a wide smile, and she had to admit he looked ….

"You look familiar." She realized.

"Don't over think it." He smiled again, he realized that if she didn't remember him, there was probably a good reason.

"So. You have business with my father, or is this a set up."

"It's a set up, but I had nothing to do with it, and neither did your father. We some friends in common and..they set it up." John explained, Donna narrowed her eyes.

"Was it Jenna and Maria I will kill them."

"no. I'm sure you've forgotten them, by now it's been such a long time." He said. She seemed to leave it at that.

"So. What do you do then?" She asked him. He laughed. He was much more boring than the man he was designed after.

"Oh. I just work at this…science station. Collecting weather samples.." In reality he worked at Torch Wood with Rose. Everyone there thought he was the real Doctor once they realized he wasn't he was sent to the lowest part of the corporation. Research, he really wasn't lying well that much he collected samples, just not weather samples.

"That sounds boring." Donna smiled.

"Is boring bad?" John asked a little timidly.

"No. I love boring." He laughed from what he knew of Donna she liked nothing of the sort, but maybe it was the surprises she didn't like, of course she didn't remember any of that and she knew something was missing. They lapsed into silence for a few minutes.

"Have you ever felt like a piece of yourself was missing?" He asked her suddenly. He knew the answer was yes, but he wondered if she would tell him the truth. He felt the same way, he was a clone of someone else, how could you not feel incomplete.

"Yes." Donna said somewhat disbelieving what she was hearing. "Wait how did you know?"

"Because I'm the same."

"So. You forgot like a whole section of your life ..?" She asked jokingly. "I'm sorry I should explain, apparently I was in an accident and some of my memory is gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but no..I'm not complete…I mean…I am part of a…I'm actually a." Then he decided the best way to explain it was. "My twin died." Realization crossed across Donna's features.

"Oh. Wow. I'm sorry to hear that. Wow. I heard that twins have a strange connection, it must feel like, like you said, like a piece of yourself was missing, like me…only more literal." _you have no idea._ John smirked. "Um." Donna was a little nervous. "Would you want to go out sometime?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"A proper gentlemen. I think I like you Mr. Smith. Let's go to the local pub."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm taking you to a proper restaurant to have a proper meal. Isn't that what you are suppose to do on a first date?" John smiled again and Donna felt as if she knew that smile…particularly the smile. "And I'm paying."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Donna rolled her eyes at this strange man. If she didn't know any better she'd think he came from a different time, or at least a different planet where they knew how to treat a lady.

**So. I thought that maybe John would end up working at Torch Wood too…and he may be somewhat the Doctor, but he is half human, so maybe he would be stuck with the sucky jobs. I don't know. Anyway sorry for being gone so long and review. **


End file.
